Konoha Back to the past
by MmmarzSakura
Summary: What if things could be changed. What if Naruto could be happy? What if Sasuke never left? What if Hinata was accepted. Sakura is given a scroll and travels back to the past to make things right.   Sakuracentric. Sakuraxmulti. What if Gaara finds love?
1. Chapter 1

The airy breeze of the Sunday morning grew about Konoha and even Suna. The sun was up but the clouds stormed around it in protest. This day was supposed to be a day of happiness, a day of Joy. For Konoha this was the day of Sakura's sweet return.

Over the years Sasuke left, Sakura had grown. She wasn't the small insecure girl she was before. She was Sakura Haruno, hidden leaf village Kunoichi. No one messed with her. Sakura let Sasuke go. She searched to find him and she did, throughout the previous years when she was still a small girl he had tried to kill her and attacked her and said some horrible things but when she saw him and how he'd 'moved on' with the redhead she had not shed one tear for Sasuke. She had no feelings for him and she proceeded to confront him but all that came out was "Goodbye Sasuke" before she left like the expert kunoichi she was. She spent her years training, healing and became a woman. A smart and bold, beautiful lady. She was no longer the fan girl she was before but a independent woman. She had her own apartment in Konoha and had plenty of money which she had saved. She had saved many lives and done many deeds. Her friendship with Ino began to return. She was no longer the village bud. She was the village's blossom. They looked up to her and they loved her. Her return from her S mission with Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikamaru and Lee. Naruto would've gone but the Akatsuki were too dangerous for Naruto to interfere with., especially being the Kyuubi container.

"Baa-chan" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto" Tsunade said her voice had a spark to it too.

"Baa-Chan. It's today isn't it?"

"Ah. Yes it is" Tsunade practically sang.

"They should be arriving soon. Naruto why don't you walk with them to my office when they arrive, but remember _all_ details go to _me _ _**first. **_"

"Heh. What makes you think that I was going to ask the-"

"Please, Naruto you can't lie to me" she said maintaining her mood.

"He-h. Okay bye!" he shouted running out the door.

'Baa-chan sure is smart. I wonder if she knows about. Better not say it out loud. She can probably read minds to-'

Just as Naruto was left to his thoughts the tips of spiky brown hair came into view.  
>"SHIKAMARU" Naruto shouted running over to the group cheerfully.<p>

'They were all there; Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten. Heh. Wait... Where's Sakura?'

"Hey guys! Wow you look tired. Heh. Where's Sakura"

They all glanced at each other anxiously.

"Sakura?" Naruto smiled. "Sakura?" he continued.

"Oh? She must be hiding guys" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"She always hates when I give her my famous welcome back hugs"

Hehehehee. He thought, this welcome back hug will be huge.

"Sakura... Oh Sakura. Where are you?" he smiled.

Ino hesitated but Shikamaru shook his head "He'll find out sooner or later".

Tsunade continued filing out her paperwork.

All the medical staff were overstressed with Sakura gone off on mission, the medical patients grew. They needed her back more than ever. She gave out a small sigh before turning to the picture of Sakura on her desk. Sakura was like a daughter to her. Nobody could come between them. She smiled sweetly before a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in" Tsunade said resuming her business like attitude.

Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Ten-Ten piled in. Their faces were grave.

"Mission details" Tsunade said noticing their faces. Something was not right.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Mission complete." He hesitated.

"One Shinobi lost" he said gravely.

"What?" Tsunade said smiling bitterly. What type of joke were they playing at.

"One Shinobi lost" he said a little louder.

"Hahahaahhaahehehehehe" Tsunade had lost it.

"Where's Sakura" she said sounding a little crazy.

"HAHAHAHEHHEAHEH" her expression darkened but she seemed to keep laughing.  
>"SAKURA'S GONE!" Her voice boomed.<p>

She grabbed the desk in front of her. With her monster strength she hurled it out of the window.

"AHAHAAHAH. THE **ONE ** THING THAT MATTERS TO ME IS GONE"

She aimed a punch at the wall but it stuck to her hand. She pulled it before half of the room was outside.

The door opened to reveal a cheerful Naruto.

"Hey Baa—" Naruto stopped. The room was a mess. Half of the room had no walls and the papers were scattered everywhere. There stood Tsunade, in anger. This was not Tsunade. This was a maniac.

"What's going on?" Naruto said a hint of worry in his voice.

"SAKURA-" Tsunade whispered quietly but deadly.

"SAKURA'S DEAD NARUTO!" Tsunade continued her rampage.

_Sakura's dead. _

_Sakura's dead. _

_Sakura's dead. _

_Sakura's dead. _

_Sakura's dead. _

_Sakura's dead. _

The word's seemed to repeat itself.

His anger rose and he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

He could feel the fox. He could feel the Kyuubi.

It rose and kept on rushing through his chest.

"Naruto. Are you okay" he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hinata.

His eyes gleamed. Something was different. Those eyes weren't Naruto's eyes. They were the eyes of a monsters.

'SAKURA' it seemed to whisper.

'Get your vengeance on Sakura.'

'Sakura's in heaven now, Naruto. Why don't we pay her a visit'.

'After all she was all you ever had.'

_She was all I ever had. _

'That's right. All you ever had'

Naruto could feel the verge of death nearing. He wasn't afraid. It meant he got to be with Sakura.

_Get to be with Sakura. _He could feel her smile and smell her sweet bubblegum coloured hair.

_Sakura. So close to Sakura.  
>He could hear her laughter. <em>

'_Avenge Sakura. Let me take control' the Kyuubi was quite pleased with himself. _

Screams were heard. Hinata's body lay limp on the floor. The boy was Naruto no more.

Tsunade continued her rampage. Just another life. She hadn't died saving the others sorry lives. She'd died because the Kyuubi had killed her. Sakura was the one who died in honour.

"Hinata" cried a voice that came from the door.

Kiba followed by Akamaru tumbled in. He knelt over her body as tears clung to his cheeks.  
>"I'll kill you!" he shouted towards the Kyuubi container.<p>

"All she ever thought about was you! She told me everything. While you were out with Miss Pinky, she was here hurt and you never even noticed her you Son of a bitch!" he yelled still sobbing.

Kiba lunged but was hit by one of the Kyuubi's tails, he too collapsed. Akamaru followed.

'_Miss Pinky eh? The Kyuubi prodded Naruto'_

"A man fights with his team and if he has too- dies with them too. I am ready for that"

Shino lunged and put up quite a fight with the bugs but the Kyuubi merely sent him to his deathbed.

_Show no mercy._

Neji and Ten-Ten dragged the bodies outside while preparing back-up shinobi.

Kurenai prepared a gen-jitsu. They were not killing her team, her _children _without her leaving a mark even if it meant her death. The gen-jitsu was powerful but the Kyuubi could see through it. It took a whip of it's tail and yet another body fell to the ground. It however did not belong to Kurenai, it belonged to Asuma.  
>"Kur-enai" Asuma said gasping for air. "Save the bab-y".<br>He smiled gently before adding "I love you" and with that he died. Kurenai sobbed over his body while Shikamaru closed his eyes before adding him to the pile.

"SHIKA INO CHO FORMATION". They prepared the formation.

Ino performed her mind swap jistu with Naruto.

"Hehehahhehhahhehahe" the kyuubi smiled.  
>"Hey Shika, looks like sleeping beauty ain't gonna wake up" he said pointing to the blonde beauty.<p>

Shikamaru fell to his knees. His mentor had just died. The love of his life had just died. He felt like crying. He grabbed a kunai and with a hand movement stabbed himself.

_Goodbye. _

Choujii was overwhelmed. No Shika, don't leave me. The kyuubi gave Choujji a large hit and then Choujii to fell to the ground.

_Team Asuma no more..._

"Byakugan" Neji shouted

Ten-Ten through her various weapons at the Kyuubi.

"Ten-Ten leave" Neji demanded.

"No!"

"LEAVE" he growled.

"Ten-Ten... I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I won't leave you here Neji, and you know that."

"If I die. Know that I died for you. Please do whatever it takes to get out of here" he said his lips turning into a frown.

Neji took a fatal blow from the Kyuubi.

He fell to the ground his eyes opened and he saw Ten-Ten retreating. He smiled. _His life had been worth it. _

He was on the verge of death. He felt a hand on his. He turned his head to see Ten-Ten.

"I told you to leave".

"My life would not be worth living without you Neji-san and you know that. _I love you" _she smiled and they both took a blow from the Kyuubi,.

_Bye bye, Neji-Ten. _

Rock lee narrowed his eyes dangerously. My teammates are dead. My blossom is dead. Gai is probably dead too. I shall die fighting!

Rock lee performed his roundhouse kick. The kyuubi container caught it before proceeding to twist it. With a punch, _Rock lee, Handsome devil of the hidden leaf village was __**gone. **_

Kakashi burst in with various Shinobi and Sai.

"I hear ugly's gone." He said without emotion.  
><em>Bam. Sai was down and ... dead. <em>

The forces around Kakashi attacked. Tsunade merely continued laughing, before jumping out the window.

_Goodbye Baa-Chan_

Kakashi felt himself sinking as the forces around him all dropped to the floor.

_I have been a failure. Sasuke's evil. Sakura's dead. Naruto's killed nearly all of the village Shinobi. _

_Failure. Failure. Failure. _

The world around him seemed to blur and he heard a voice.

"Kakashi" the voice was of Minato's. 'Kakashi. I'll send you to Sakura. Sakura is dead but she is still between the mortal and immortal worlds."

"Give her this scroll" he handed him an elegant looking scroll. "Send her back to when they were still mere kids. Tell her to _make _things right, Kakashi. Only she can do it"

Kakashi nodded.

_All this pain can be stopped. All this hurt will be reversed. _

_Konoha can be saved. _


	2. Home sweet Home

**Hey (: Thanks for the awesome reviews. That was **_**quick**_**. **

**This is my first 'Naruto' fiction and my second actual fic so I think I've done okay. **

**I'm between Idea's. Should I let pairings happen I was thinking: SasuSaku or GaaSaku and Naruhina with ShikaIno but I'll let you guys decide. I'm sorry for Hinata to die first in the last chapter and this one is real short but I'll update. **

**Ari: Heyyy Gaara can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Gaara: No. **

**Ari: Please 3 **

**Gaara: No. **

**Ari: We have cookies ;) **

**Gaara: 3 OKAY!**

**GAARA: Ari, Does not own *munch* Naruto *mmm Cookies* If she did she'd be rich and Gaara would be a hot playboy ;) right? **

**Ari: ... Riiight. **

_People can be saved. _

_Things can be __**changed**__. _

(_**With Sakura) **_

Sakura was in a room filled with white. There was no door or window or floor, everything was white. As scared as she was she felt nothing but a sad emptiness. Around her, her memories drifted about; the good and the bad.

With a small poof of smoke her sensei Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Sakura" he said.

"Hmm?" she wasn't surprised. This was death.

Kakashi explained all she must do before handing her the scroll.  
>"Sakura" he said in a calm voice. "Some things cannot be changed" he looked at her before darting his eyes to the ground.<p>

"I know Kakashi" she said.

They stood in a brief awkward silence.

"Err- Kakashi. What happens with my family?"

"Sakura this may be hard but you may not be able to see your family. You may just end up waking up in the training grounds or some sort. "

Sakura sighed "I understand Kakashi" she avoided his eyes so he wouldn't see her tears.

"If you are lucky though it may work out" he replied with a smile.

"Okay. When do I go?"

"Now, open the scroll".

She opened the scroll and a vortex appeared. It whisked her towards it and she had a matter of seconds before she disappeared into the past _forever._ She would make a change this _time_. She would do her best. She was a Shinobi. She listened to orders.

"SAKURA REMEMBER DON'T TELL ANY-"

With that Kakashi was gone. She heard the birds in the tree's and the sound of people rushing through the village streets. She rubbed her forehead before jumping up and running towards the village. She had a chance to change the _future. _

The streets bustled with people and she loved the colours the Konoha stalls had. '

_Good to be home, Good to be home'_

"Hey Sakura!" she looked around and saw a small blonde girl with sparkly blue eyes. 'Hey wait a minute- INO!'

"Ino!" she ran to Ino and pulled her into a hug, If she could change it, her and Ino would be friends again.

_A chance to make things right_.

"Ino. Do you know where my parents are?"

Ino was surprised.

"Oh. Sakura. Your parent's should be at home. Your dad is probably at his shop selling vegetables. Remember the time we had that 'fight' in the vegetable garden". She giggled.

_They were __**alive**_.

_Sakura felt like she wanted to hug Ino. She had heard from Kakashi what had happened and her 'death'. _

"Oh.." Inside Sakura virtually squealed.

"So Sakura-chan, What would you like to do today".

Sakura searched her mind. She couldn't do anything productive and she should build her and Ino's friendship.  
>"Let's go to the park" she suggested but Ino just nodded.<p>

"Sakura have you started to train yet?"

Sakura shook her head.

"But that's not going to stop me!"

"You sound like Naruto now..." Ino said giggling.

"Naruto?" Sakura couldn't wait to see him. She wanted to hug him and tell him if he trained hard enough he would become big and strong but most of all she wanted to fill that hole in his heart that was 'loneliness'.

"You know Ino he really isn't that bad." Sakura said in a kind voice.

"Well I'll be the judge of that" she said and she smiled skipping to the park a flower in her hand.

They arrived at the park and Sakura could hear a couple of kids laughing and taunting someone.

"Monster" were the words that came out.  
>She looked down to see a familiar blonde boy on the ground the kids were pushing him around. Still a bud eh Ino?.<p>

Sakura walked over to the boy who's eyes were filled with a sadness that made your heart melt.

Sakura felt a pang of pain in her heart rise. She knew what he had been through. She knew of the loneliness he would face.

'_I'm sorry Naruto... for everything.' _She closed her eyes in deep thought. She had to play the 'little girl'. She had to make sure her cover was not blown she stood there for a moment contemplating.

"Leave him alone you big bully" she said shouting at the three boys over him.

"Oh yeah? Or what"

"Or I'll hurt you"

"Sakura" Ino said. "Is there a problem".

Now the odds were even. _Three _against _three. _

The boys backed away. Ino was a feisty girl.

"That's right and you best stay away" Sakura called out after them.

The boy looked up at her his eyes filled with admiration.

"Hi" she said giving out her hand. "I'm Sakura"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks"

"I'm UZIMAKI NARUTO"

'There he goes... again' she said thinking to herself.

She smiled at him before turning to Ino with pleading eyes.  
>"Naruto can play with us" she declared ignoring the weird look Ino gave her before grinning.<p>

She must like him, Ino thought smiling to herself.

"Oh. Sakura, I just forgot, I have to go help my dad at the flower shop."

Ino gave Sakura a sly smile and a wink before running off.

Sakura looked puzzled for a moment. She smiled.

_Ino still had her 'ways'. _

Sakura chuckled inwardly. She felt happy to see her old friends again. It seemed as she hadn't seen them for ages but there was a certain boy she hadn't seen for a long time longer than the others but it seemed like _forever. _


	3. Friends don't desert their Friends

**Naruto: **Hey how come nobody voted for me?

**Gaara: **Because they love me 3.

**Shikamaru: **What a drag...

**Sasuke: ... ***emo mode*

**Sai: **It says here that to get a vote you have to be cool, Naruto.

**Hinata: **H-Hey leave Naruto alone...

**Itachi: ;) **Itachi rules.

**Ari: **OKAY GUYS SHUTUP I HAVE EXAMS!

**Shika: ** No you don't your watching the Simpsons.

**Ari: **No.. I'm not.

**Shika: **Yeah you are.

**Ari: **Errr.. TOBI! Be a good boy and tie Shika up.

**Tobi: **Okay! Tobi's a GOOD BOY. Right Sempai?

**Dei: ... ***facepalm*

**Ari: **Okay now Sasuke do the** Disclaimer. **

**Sasuke: . **Hn.

**DISCLAIMER: ** Ari does not own **Naruto if she did she'd be rich and make Sakura attack him and then- **

**Sasuke: **Let's not get carried away.

**Ari: **AND THEN MUTHA FREAKING SEXY ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE.

**Itachi: ;) wink wink (lol) . **

**Hidan: **The bitch has gone crazy.

**Ari: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? **

**Naruto: ** Kay guys we're gonna have to lock her up.

**Ari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- AHHH- I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Naruto: **OWWWWWW

**Kiba: **DAMN SHE'S CRAZY!

**ALL: TIE HER DOWN**

***Ties down and gags* **

**ARI: **I'll-

**Shika: **Just hurry up with the story.

**Ari: **Alright Hidan you thank the reviewers.

**Hidan: **Well bitch would like to thank you guys-

***punch***

**Hidan: **OW BITCH THAT HURT

**Ari: Okay smexy Itachi can do it. **

Itachi: **Ari** **would like to thank you all for the Reviews. She's unsure of who to save so please help her with some Ideas. And of course. Itachi will be okay (:**

**Ari: **Good boy Itachi-kun (Whoa) fangirl much?

**Lee: And Be YOUTHFUL. **

**Ari: ** Err lee How did you get out of your cage?

**Lee: I just used the power of yout-**

**Ari: **Put him back in the cage.

**Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ari: ** Muhahahahahaahahaha. ... Awkward. Okay now lets move on to the story. Sakura is 6 years old in the story **CURRENTLY. **

(-)

"Sakura-chan. Let's go" Naruto tugged on the sleeve of her dress and they ran down to the set of swings.

He smiled at her brightly before adding "I don't normally have anyone with me here... so you're the first".

She stood and stared at him before her eyes softened.

"Sakura" she heard a woman's voice call.

Sakura turned around in alarm. There was something about the lady in front of her.

Her soft purple hair and green eyes and the same light skin Sakura had.

"Mum" she rushed forward and pulled her mother into an embrace.

**( A.N Just so you know. I'm American but I live in Australia with my family now and I go to High school there so now I write Mum instead of Mom.) **

She giggled as she felt her Mother tickling her lightly.

"Hey, my little Sakura" she turned to see her father. He ruffled her hair slightly before adding "How's it going champ".

"Good" she answered.

_Family. It's been so long since I've seen everyone. I love you... Mum... Dad. _

_It was all nice and warm. The feeling of family. _

She felt a small smile tug at her lips and she turned around to have reality hit her in the face—_Naruto._

He doesn't have any _family, _God forbid. He doesn't have _anyone. _

They all thought of him as the village _monster. _

_Monster. Kyuubi. Monster. Kyuubi. _

She remembered the whispers of the villagers... the tears... the hurt.

"Mother" she whispered into her mum's ear, "Do you think a friend could stay for dinner"

"Of course" she whispered back.

Sakura smiled happily before walking over to Naruto and whispering something in his ear.

He looked reluctant but he gave her a small smile before following her shyly.

Her mother looked shocked but Sakura smiled eagerly trying to look innocent.

Her father was taken aback but continued walking while her mother insinuated conversation.

"Hello, Naruto" she smiled at him and he looked back. "We're Mr and Mrs Haruno".

Naruto nodded "I'm Naruto Uzimaki and"

"Oh where here, _Naruto." _She elbowed him slightly and her mum looked at her. Her eyes were full of another lecture on; treat your guests like you would treat yourself lecture. She knew it all too well. Even though Sakura was really 18 she had gone to the past and was now six.

They opened the gate to reveal a fairly large but nothing fancy cottage that looked cozy. But to Sakura it looked like _home_.

She pushed into the house and walked to her bedroom. She flopped herself onto the bed before she heard her mother call "Sakura come help"

"Yes, Mum" Sakura grunted.

"Set the table" she heard her mother call as she walked over to the table.

"Well you going to help?" she said as she pointed to Naruto.

"Huh" he seemed to be in daze. "Sure Sakura-Chan" they both ran to set it up.

After they had set the table Sakura was in her seat playing with chopsticks while Naruto stood awkwardly.

"Naruto, sit" she said.

"Err- Sakura-chan there is only three chairs and four of us so I'll stand"

"Naruto don't be silly" she stood up and walked into the lounge area coming back with a chair that looked exactly like the others "Sit" she commanded while her mother walked in with a bowl of steaming food.

"RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly while he licked his lips in anticipation.

Sakura giggled while handling her chopsticks and stirring her bowl.

Her parents joined and the mood seemed to stiffen as they ate quietly to themselves.

The rain started to pour down and the clouds shifted over the sun.

"So Sakura, how was your day with Ino?" her Dad asked.

"Uh good" Sakura said quietly.

"Is there any more ramen?" her father asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting another guest-"her mother said quietly.

It was at that point Naruto ran out into the rain.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she watched him run from outside of the window.  
>:"Look what you did!" she turned to face her parents the anger was clear in her voice.<p>

"I'm going after him she grabbed two coats and hurried out into the rain.

"Sakura wait-" she heard her mother's voice call out.

She had a mission and she'd keep on running.

_She had a job to do_. Naruto was her **friend**.

_Friends don't desert their __**friends. **_


	4. Is he trying to kiss me?

**Ari: Hey guys Ari in da house. **

**Anko: **Do not say that EVER again. -_-.

**Ari: **But But But-

**Anko: **Just don't..

**Ari: **... hmph...

**Anko: *sigh* DISCLAIMER: Ari does not own anything but the mini Oreo's she is eating right now without milk because she is too lazy to get up. **

**ARI: Note for the 'SUPPORTERS'**

angel897-Your damn awesome thanks for sticking with us! (:

xx-Destinity-xx- Why thankyou. I like to keep things err 'interesting' (:

JAIMOL- Yeah I know right. I'm not sure who to not kill.

**Ari: **NAWW I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Anko: ***facepalm* Ayeee, Where is all the swearing this is a freaking M rated fic.

**Ari: **SHUT UP! There six, the only swearing six year old I know is Hidan!

**Hidan: **That's right bitc-

**Ari: **Okay guys we're going to have to lock him up. -_-. Muhahahahaha.

So I have exams revision and I suck at history so 0_- things have been sucky

**NOTE: SHOULD WE SAVE THE UCHIHA CLAN?**

**I HAVE A POLL UP **

Ari: You guys decide =D

_(- This is how I'm going to separate parts of the story because keeps deleting my lines) _

The sounds of splashing in the night were heard as little Sakura Haruno had a determined look on her face. The images of hers and Naruto's past childhood flashed before her.

**Flashback of PAST 6 year old Sakura. **

Sakura hid her face into her knees as she sobbed heavily.

"Hey Sakura-cha"

'_**Naruto**__' her inner sighed. _

In a flash Naruto was beside her, a comforting arm around her.

"Hey" he said softly, well softly for an _Uzimaki_.

"Is it those girls?" he said and anger flashed into his eyes before Sakura shook her head lightly.

"It's just m-m-me and Ino had... a f-fight" she tried to console her heavy breathing but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan" he contemplated for a while before he wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug.

He brushed a tear from her eye before he started- _tickling _her.

"Heheheheh" Sakura giggled childishly "N-Naruto... hahahahahaha-"

She rolled around the floor giggling and Naruto advanced for the attack.

Sakura managed to get herself up trying an attempt at frowning before Naruto jumped up at her again.

She smiled brightly at him, "Thanks Naruto" she said before bringing him into an embrace. A blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks before he muttered "No worries" .

END FLASHBACK. 

Sakura ran along the street, hoping to hear a faint wail or a few sobs but then it hit her,

Uzimaki Naruto doesn't cry. Not that she had ever seen him cry, but he was just too much of an optimistic idiot to cry. She smiled, he was an optimistic idiot but he was a loveable one.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice questioned as she was lost in thought.

_**Naruto?**_

So this is the part where she's supposed to turn around and find Naruto and da da _da da- _It's happily ever after... and then Naruto gets adopted and it's all merry and everything. - Well sorry to disappoint you but that's not how the story goes.

Sakura slowly turned her head to face the person that called her name.

She looked for the spiky blonde hair and blue eyes but instead there stood someone with:

Blue eyes.

Blonde hair.

But it wasn't the spiky blonde hair but the smooth blonde hair, one that had a small purple clip in it.

Blue eyes- Icy blue eyes that shined like diamonds in the moonlight.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura bit her lip before narrowing her eyes.  
>"I'm looking for Naruto" she said gravely.<p>

"Naruto?" Ino asked surprised.

"I can't help you look for him" she stated in her 'usual matter-of-fact voice.

"But I can..." Ino paused for a second teasingly while she smirked at Sakura's puppy dog eye'd look.

"Tell you where he is"

"Where!" Sakura demanded.

"At the park's swing set" Ino smiled at her friend.

Sakura immediately started running muttering a quick goodbye to her friend.

_Park. Swings. Park. Swings. _

Her mind just focused on her goal.

"You can thank me later" Ino said calling after her.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Dang it _MOVE SAKURA!_

If she wasn't in her current six year old body she'd probably be flying by now.

Her destination was drawing closer.

The rain grew heavy and she shivered.

Her pace slowed and her legs grew to a halt. (**a.n lol grew to a halt does that even make sense? Oh well) **

_The swings. _

Sakura rushed over to the swing set.

He's... not here.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the swing set before jumping onto it.

_He's gone. _

_I've failed. _

_I'm a failure. _

_**HE'S FREAKING GONE!**_

_**GONE GONE GONE GONE!**_

"Looking for someone?" a voice questioned.

And then she saw the person.

Spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and that energy coming from them.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura half clung to him as he stepped into view.

"Where have you been? I was so worried"

Naruto grinned at her apologetically as he moved closer to her his arms open for a hug.

The comforting hug was not made as he found Sakura instead had taken to the fists.

She punched him... hard. (**a.n Damn don't mess with her) **

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said rubbing his cheek.

She sat down on a park bench and Naruto followed.

"Oh Kami! Naruto stop saying sorry. It's not your fault! It's mine!"

"Sakura-chan nothing can ever be your fault. You're as beautiful as a flower" he said rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

'Aww' she thought to herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt an arm around her.

She saw Naruto looking at her, and then she saw him wink at her before moving closer.

Was… Was Naruto trying to _**kiss **_her?

Ahh I'll leave it at that. Hehe whats Saku-chan gonna do? Uh-oh. "  
>Gaara comes into the story at Chuunin exams or a mission okay so don't get held up.<p> 


	5. Authors Notes and CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Damn guys thanks for the support cuz Ari thinks u are all awesome. **

**Shika: **too bad no one can say the same for you..

**Ari: **Whatdya say bitch? :

**Shika: **troublesome… er… *sweatdrops* hehe DISCLAIMER: Ari does not own anything. She is a poor hobo-

**Ari: **Sakura can you bash the shit out of Shikamaru and Ino you too?

Both: Hai ( hai means yes)

Shika: NOOOOOOOO! *Runs*

*Kick*

*Slap*

*Punch*

Sakura: Now what do you say Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ….

Ino: SAY IT GOD DAMN IT BITC-

Shikamaru: I'm sorry… what a drag. Stupid girls… bitches…

**Ari: Sorry for the inconvenience but the rest is censored due to the Kunoichi girls all bashing the shit out of him. It's your funeral Shika. Say Goodbye guys. **

**Sorry for the short sucky story last time but I just wanted to let you know this is still being updated. **

**Chapter Preview **

Naruto leaned in closer.

And closer.

His face was about inches away from hers.

Stop.

Now.

Why couldn't she speak.

STOP!

NOW.

Oh.

Kami.

You punch a guy and the next thing you know he wants to kiss you?

Boys are a mystery I may never begin to understand.

Like at all.

"Er…"

Naruto furrowed his brows in annoyance as he turned towards the disturbance.

Standing there was: Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired boy, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

'Wait it's too young for them to be slaughtered. This is the nice Sasuke'

Sakura turned her head slowly her mind flickering on images of the past.

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she had loved. The boy who stole her heart and then left for the power of a notorious criminal.

'**SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA' **

'Inner?'

'**Who'd you think it was outer? There's none other like me…' **

'Err well we're the same person so there is another like you…'

'**Heh' **

'Your back! What took you so long.?'

'**I only appear in rather stressful times' **

'**And this is one of them. Hottie's back. Still looking fiiine. But this is the bitch that left us for the creepy snake guy'. **

'_Hey mind your language. She's six' _

'_**Technically she's 18 and she's all MINE! Sakura-chan!' .**_

'Err Inner who are they?'

'**Oh just a few… friends… we picked up along the way of time travel' **

**Well **

"_**The one that talks with BOLD and ITALIC's name is Avery' **_

"_The one that talks like this with just ITALIC, name is Alex (He's a guy btw'. _

'Hello voices in my head.'


End file.
